Je viens des étoiles
by Kumikoneko
Summary: Très inspiré du Petit Prince de St Exupéry. Choi SiWon aspire à devenir un adulte responsable mais sa rencontre avec un étrange garçon risque de perturber ses plans. Que cache ce mystérieux garçon qui dit venir des étoiles?


**Je viens des étoiles.**

OoO

**Je fais partie des grandes personnes**

Je m'appelle Choi SiWon, j'ai 20 ans et je suis étudiant en droit. Les gens travaillant dans ce domaine sont fascinants. Ils parlent de lois, de politique, d'économies…. Ils semblent connaître tout du monde, comment il fonctionne, comment il tourne et surtout, comment échapper à tous les pièges de la société. Je suis un garçon comme les autres, je veux juste assurer mon avenir, qu'il soit radieux pour moi mais aussi pour ma future femme et mes futurs enfants. Et mes proches sont fières de moi, de voir que l'enfant sage est devenu un homme responsable et indépendant. Bien sûr, je n'habite plus avec mes parents et j'ai un petit appartement que je paye avec mon boulot de serveur dans un petit café-restaurant très calme. Bref tout allait bien dans a vie. Et pourtant, tout allait basculer grâce à une rencontre extraordinaire.

Ce fut une soirée comme les autres, une soirée où j'effectuais un petit jogging pour rentrer chez moi après une soirée de boulot bien remplie. C'était une habitude que j''aimais bien. Je finissais mon service vers 1 heure du matin et je rentrais en courant à petites foulée, histoire de me maintenir en forme car avec mes horaires, je n'avais plus le temps de faire du sport et dieu sait que ça me manquait. Pour en revenir à mon petit tour de jogging, j'avais l'habitude de passer parc un parc que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement. Il était grand, possédait plusieurs petits étangs où canard, cygnes et poissons s'amusaient ensemble ainsi qu'une petite forêt qui cachait une petite colline. J'avais exploré ce parc de font en comble et je m'étais rendu compte que personne ne connaissait ce petit endroit à l'abri des regards alors j'aimais aller y lire ou y écouter de la musique. Sur cette colline, je me sentais loin de tout, dans le calme et la sérénité des lieux.

Mais alors que je traversais le bois pour y accéder et me reposer quelques minutes, j'eu la surprise d'y trouver quelqu'un. Je m'arrêtais à quelques pas pour l'observer, un peu déçu de ne plus être le seul à connaitre cet endroit. Il était couché sur le dos, semblant regarder les étoiles, la tête posé sur… une sorte de sac assez gros. Il semblait paisible et je fis demi-tour sans le déranger.

OoO

**Dessine-moi une tortue**

La nuit suivante, je retournais à la colline, curieux de voir si l'inconnu était revenu et je fus surpris de voir qu'il était toujours là, dans la même position que la veille, la tête tournée vers les cieux. Une incroyable envie de m'assoir près de lui me pris mais je résistais. Après tout, je ne le connaissais pas. Mais alors que j'allais faire demi-tour, une vois m'appela.

-Tu comptes venir m'observer tous les soirs comme ça, sans rien dire et repartir comme un voleur ?

Je me tournais, tétanisé par cette voix douce, un peu grave et tellement envoûtante. Non seulement il m'avait repéré mais il avait déjà senti ma présence hier. Moi qui avais voulu être discret.

-Viens t'assoir au lieu de rester là à gober des mouches, la nuit est belle, autant en profiter.

Alors je m'approchais. Plus je m'approchais, plus je remarquais que l'étrange sac n'e était pas un. Il s'agissait, en réalité d'une énorme tortue de terre dans la carapace servait d'oreiller à mon étrange inconnu.

Avais-je à faire à un fou ?

Je m'assis doucement à ses côtés mais il ne détourna jamais le regard du ciel.

-Qui es-tu ?

Les mots avaient franchi mes lèvres comme un murmure sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Il rigola doucement avant de chuchoter à son tour :

-Je m'appelle YeSung. Et toi ?

-Choi SiWon.

Et notre première discussion s'arrêta là. Je parti le premier, le laissant seul avec sa tortue et ses mystères.

OoO

**Droit devant soi on ne peut pas aller bien loin**

On aurait dit un rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Chaque nuit, j'allais le rejoindre su la colline et nous contemplions les étoiles dans le calme. Je n'y restais que quelques minutes, une demi-heure tout au plus mais j'étais obligé de rentrer si je voulais être capable de suivre les cours du lendemain. On restait sans parler, juste à profiter, moi assis et lui couché, la tête sur sa tortue.

Ce fut de nouveau lui qui amorça la seconde discussion :

-Tu n'as jamais eu envie de partir ?

-Ou ça ? Demandais-je surpris

-Je ne sais pas, loin….

-Je suis déjà parti en Amérique…répondis-je pas très sûr d'avoir compris sa question.

-Ce n'est pas assez loin.

Ah… Bon d'accord mais alors qu'entent-il par loin ?

-Tu veux dire plus de 12h d'avion ? L'Europe ?

Mais de nouveau, il hocha négativement la tête.

-Plus tu vas loin, plus tu te rapproches.

Et comme je ne répondis pas, il se tourna vers moi et pour la première fois, je vis son regard brillant dans la nuit. Des yeux qui reflétaient toute la détresse du monde.

-La Terre est ronde. Où que tu ailles, tu fini toujours par revenir à ton point de départ. Droit devant soit, c'est chez toi, peux importe la distance à parcourir. Alors ce n'est jamais bien loin….

OoO

**Les grandes personnes sont décidément très bizarres**

Nos réunions nocturnes m'apportaient plus de questions que de réponses. La curiosité en moi se faisait de plus en plus forte et mon goût pour les études diminuait de plus en plus. Le mystère YeSung occupait de plus en plus mon esprit, surprenant mes camarades de classe.

-Allez, avoue, tu as rencontré quelqu'un ! s'exclama KyuHyun en me tapant dans le dos alors qu'on prenait pace à la cafétéria.

Si tu savais.

-Comment est-elle ? Continua KangIn en prenant place face à moi.

-Désolé de gâcher vos espoirs mais je n'ai rencontré aucune fille.

-Oh ! S'exclamèrent-il, déçut.

-Et donc…. Comment s'appelle t-il ? demanda une petite voix fluette et discrète qui avait pris place à sa gauche sans qu'il l'entende, ce qui me fit faire un bond d'un mètre sur ma chaise.

-RyeoWook ? Mais depuis quand es-tu là ?

Il n'était pas dans ma classe, ayant choisi une option littéraire, mais comme il était mon meilleur ami, on se retrouvait souvent pour manger. J'adorais son calme et sa discrétion mais parfois….

-Je suis là depuis suffisamment longtemps. Tu n'a pas nié avoir rencontré quelqu'un mais juste le fait que c'était une fille donc…. Comment s'appelle t-il ?

Ah ou, j'oubliais…. Il est très perspicace.

-… il s'appelle YeSung.

-Connait pas.

-M'étonne pas, monsieur j'ai une vie saine et je me couche à 22h tous les soirs.

RyeoWook me tira la langue avant de se concentrer sur son assiette avant que KangIn ne lui vole sa nourriture.

-Rhooo tu as un petit-ami, mais c'est bien ça mon enfant…. Raconte-moi tout.

KyuHyun avait l'art de me faire sentir plus jeune que lui alors qu'il était mon maknae.

Bref, je me mis à manger, laissant mes deux autres amis déblatérer des bêtises sur ma soi-disant relation.

Mes amis ne changeraient jamais. Ce sont des adultes qui ne pensent qu'aux filles et aux sexes. De leur âge, quoi.

Le soir, je rejoignis YeSung près à commencer une autre de ses étranges conversations dont nous avions l'habitude mais ce que je vis me figea sur place.

Il pleurait.

Et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Alors je m'assis près de lui comme à mon habitude alors qu'il était assis, caressant la carapace de sa tortue d'une main et séchant ses larmes de l'autre. Il se recoucha comme à son habitude et sourit tristement.

-Dit pourquoi les adultes sont si compliqué ?

La question m'interpela.

-Tu es un adulte aussi, non ?

Il rigola

-Bien sûr que non, je suis encore un enfant.

Je fus surpris.

-mais tu as quel âge ?

-21 ans. Pourquoi ? Il y a un âge limite pour ne plus être un enfant ?

-La majorité, que tu sembles avoir.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de devenir un adulte ?

La question était posée sans colère, sans tristesse. Elle n'était qu'une simple question mais, aller savoir pourquoi, elle me fit mal au cœur. C'était bien la première fois que je rencontrais une personne qui ne voulait pas être adulte.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ? Etre adulte, c'est pouvoir faire ses propres choix. C'est pouvoir voter, avoir un droit sur le gouvernement, pouvoir changer les choses, c'est avoir son permit de conduire, avoir un travail, de l'argent. Pouvoir allé où on veut, faire ce qu'on veut. Pour peu que l'on s'en donne les moyens, c'est être libre.

YeSung écarquilla les yeux en le dévisageant avant de secouer la tête d'un air navré.

-Tu parles comme un adulte et pourtant, tu n'en ai pas vraiment un. Tu es étrange. Tu me parles de liberté mais moi, la seule chose que je vois, c'est que tu es prisonnier de loi et de comportement qui ne sont pas toi. Tu te crois libre mais en fait, du dépend encore plus des autres qu'un enfant. Tes mots sont ceux qui t'ont été dicté par des adultes qui voulaient que tu rentres dans la norme, que tu sois au service de ton pays, esclave d'une vie que tu ne veux pas forcément mais qui t'assurera ton confort. Si c'est ça être adulte, je préfère rester enfant. Moi j'aime prendre mon temps, j'aime rêvasser en regardant les étoiles. Les adultes n'ont jamais le temps de ne plus rien faire. C'est dommage.

-Mais je regarde les étoiles avec toi

-c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas encore un adulte. Tu veux juste te convaincre que tu l'es.

Et sur cette phrase, je suis resté sans mot.

Qu'aurais-je pu répondre ?

Pour une fois, le silence fut pesant. Je craignais de l'avoir blessé même si au final, c'était lui qui m'avait fait du mal. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il disait les mots comme ils lui venaient, sans mensonges et sans fioritures. Des mots d'enfants, innocents et véridiques.

Les adultes n'ont plus le temps de rien faire.

Alors, presque timidement, je demandais

-Tu sembles détester les adultes.

-Je ne les déteste pas, c'est juste que je ne les comprends pas. Ils mentent sois disant pour protéger mais ne se rendent pas comptent qu'ils font plus de mal ainsi. C'est leur mode de vie. Croire qu'ils vous protègent alors qu'ils vont du mal. Croire qu'ils font mieux que vous alors qu'ils ne savent pas faire…. Ce genre de choses, quoi.

Ils ne savent même pas répondre à une question simple. D'où je viens ? Ils ne répondent pas soit parce que ça n'a pas d'importance, soit parce que ça les ennuie. J'ai dû trouver la réponse tout seul.

-Et d'où viens-tu ?

Il leva un doigt vers le ciel et murmura.

-Je viens des étoiles.

OoO

**On est seul aussi chez les hommes**

-RyeoWook, attends-moi !

Le jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à quitter l'université ralenti le pas en me voyant arriver vers lui.

-SiWon, est-ce que ça va ? demanda t-il.

-Oui… tu as quelques minutes à m'accorder ? J'aurais besoin de ton avis.

-Bien sûr, à quel sujet ?

-Euh ? On peut aller en parler dans un endroit plus calme ?

Et alors que le plus jeune acquiesçait, nous prîmes le chemin du petit café ou je travaillais. Pour une fois, j'y allais en tant que client et je traînais mon ami vers une petite table isolé au fond de la salle.

Une fois installés et nos boissons commandées, je pris la parole.

-Tu te souviens, il y a quelques jours, je vous ai parlé d'un garçon qui s'appelait YeSung.

-Parlé, c'est vite dit… tu n'as dis que son nom mais oui, je m'en souviens. Tu vas enfin me dire qui il est ?

Je hochais la tête et entreprit de tout lui raconter. De ma rencontre, en passant par la tortue et les étoiles jusqu'à la discussion d'hier.

-Eh ben, c'est pas commun comme histoire. En tout cas, c'est un gars qui me paraît assez intelligent. Il t'a facilement cerné, tu ne prends vraiment pas la peine de finir ton enfance trop occupé à devenir un adulte responsable que tu es ! Et dire que je te le dis depuis des années sans aucun effet et il suffit d'un inconnu….. Je suis jaloux.

-Oui, bon ça va ! Dis-je de manière gêné. En fait je voudrais ton avis sur ces dernières paroles. Il m'a dit que ses parents n'étaient pas capable de lui expliqué d'où il venait et lui m'a dit qu'il venait des étoiles. Ça veut dire quoi à ton avis ?

RyeoWook prit le temps de réfléchir pendant quelques minutes come s'il était devant un problème de math très compliqué.

-eh bien, d'après ce que tu me dis, je pense qu'il a peut-être été adopté.

-Adopté ?

-Mh, cela expliquerait son caractère. Il semble chercher d'où il vient, ses origines. C'est peut-être cela qui l'empêche de grandir. Le mystère de sa naissance, il ne se sent pas entier et il à besoin de combler ce vide, de savoir qui à construit où détruit sa vie avant de pouvoir construire la sienne. Partir loin mais toujours revenir à la case départ veux peut-être dire qu'i n'a aucun indice et qu'il peut venir de n'importe où. Quand à cette tortue qui l'accompagne, et bien…. Une tortue, ça signifie la stabilité, la force tranquille, la longévité. Tout ce qu'il recherche, quoi.

-Eh bien…..

J'étais impressionné. Il ne le connaissait pas mais il l'avait mieux compris que moi.

-Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, hein.

-Non, je crois que tu as raison.

Et en moi, une idée germait.

Je ne sais plus trop comment mais j'arrivais à lui arraché son adresse entre deux autres confessions : celle qu'il suivait des études instituteur et celle qu'il s'échappait la nuit sans rein dire à ses parents. Je ne lui avais rien dit de ma discussion avec mo meilleur ami. Si on se trompait, j'aurai eu l'air bien bête. Je lui avais demandé s'il avait des amis avec qui ils sortaient mais il m'avait répondu qu'il n'avait plus personne.

J'eu peur un instant que ses parents ne soit mort mais un jour, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je séchais mes cours pour aller chez lui.

Ce fut une dame d'âge moyen qui m'ouvrit la porte. Elle était petite et menue mais fort jolie et très souriante. Je me présentais comme u ami de son fils et elle eut l'air surprise alors qu'elle me faisait entrer.

Je ne savais pas vraiment par quoi commencer et ce fut elle qui me sauva

-Alors, vous connaissez YeSung ? C'est étrange, il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous. Enfin, il ne nous parle plus beaucoup de toute façon.

-Disons qu'ils se posent beaucoup de questions.

-Des questions ? Sur quoi ?

Sa mère semblait vraiment surprise et un doute m'étreignit. Lui avait-il vraiment posé des questions sur ses origines ? Dans quoi m'étais-je encore embarqué, moi.

-Ecoutez, je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui.

Alors pour la seconde fois, je racontais ma rencontre avec cet être étrange. Plus le récit avançait plus je voyais le visage de la pauvre femme pâlir. A la fin, elle semblait prête à éclater en sanglots.

-Madame, je m'excuse d'avance si ma question semble déplacée mais…. Est-ce que YeSung a été adopté ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-c'est plus compliqué que ça.

Elle reprit doucement son calme et alla préparer du thé.

-Il y a 22 ans maintenant, j'ai été enceinte. J'étais folle de joie et mo mari aussi. Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai une santé assez fragile et après bien des complications, j'ai fini par perdre mon bébé.

J'étais désespérée et inconsolable. Je suis tombée en dépression quelques semaines plus tard et cela à duré des mois. Mon mari ne savait plus quoi faire. Je ne sortais plus, je ne voulais plus voir personne.

Elle fit une pose pour se donner le courage de continuer tandis que je restais mal à l'aise face à ces confidences assez intimes.

- Puis j'ai fini par me reprendre. J'avais un mari bon, fort et au petit soin pour moi alors je ne pouvais pas me laisser abattre comme ça. J'ai fini par accepter de revoir mes proches puis mes amis et j'ai enfin décidé de sortir. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, j'éprouvais toujours une sorte de honte, d'échec à ne pas su avoir mit au monde cette petite vie qui avait grandit en moi. Alors j'avais toujours l'impression que les gens le voyaient, que ça se lisait sur mon front. Du coup je ne sortais que le soir, lorsqu'il n'y avait personne. Et le parc était une bonne solution. Nous avions trouvé la colline mon mari et moi et nous allions souvent y regarder les étoiles, y prier chaque jour pour que je puisse avoir de nouveau un enfant.

Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise une nuit d'y trouver un petit bébé pleurant dans son couffin. Il n'y avait qu'un petit mot qui disait : prenez-en soin. Et c'est ce que nous avons fait.

Dire que j'étais surpris aurait été un euphémisme.

-Et…Vous lui avez dit ?

-Non, justement. Je ne comprends pas. Comment a-t-il su ? Pourquoi cette colline ?

-il vous a peut-être entendu en parler à votre mari ?

-Non, nous n'évoquons jamais ce moment.

-Ecoutez, je pense que vous devriez en parler avec lui. Peut importe comment il l'a su, le fait est qu'i en souffre. Parlez lui, expliquez lui et je parie que ça ira mieux.

Elle hocha la tête, absente et je pris congé.

OoO

**Apprivoise-moi. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde et je serai pour toi unique au monde.**

J'appréhendais ma rencontre de ce soir avec lui. M'en voudrait-il de m'être mêlé de sa vie ? Serait-il encore là ?

-Tu as peur que je te mange ?

Sa voix me fit sursauter et m'apaisa en même temps. Elle était rieuse comme le premier soir. Il ne semblait pas en colère alors je m'installais

-Tu enfonces des portes ouvertes. Mes parents n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que je savais. Ça ne fait que les rendre plus malheureux et ça ne m'aide pas car je n'ai pas de nouvelles réponses puisque je savais déjà tout. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Tu voulais bien faire parce que tu tiens à moi. C'est … sympa de ta part alors merci.

Je hochais la tête en silence avant de poser la question qui me taraudait depuis cette visite chez lui.

-Comment as-tu su ?

Il eut un sourire énigmatique avant de montre le ciel.

-C'est elles qui me l'ont dit.

Et je savais que je n'obtiendrais pas d'autres réponses.

-Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ?

Je le regardais surpris comme toujours par ses questions.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Il eut un petit sourire indulgent

-Apprivoise-moi.

Alors je l'embrassais d'un de ses baisers papillons semblables à des caresses puis me redressait pour partir le laissant souriant.

Et chaque soir qui suivit, nous découvrions l'amour, geste par geste, étape par étape jusqu'au soir où nous couchâmes ensemble.

Et je jure ce jour là avoir atteint ses chères étoiles.

OoO

**Mais je n'étais pas rassuré. On risque de pleurer un peu si l'on s'est laissé apprivoiser.**

Et après ce soir-là, il ne revint pas. J'eu beau l'attendre des nuits entières, jamais il ne revint sur la colline. Alors je passais chez lui mais là aussi, il n'y était pas. Il avait disparu, lui et sa chère tortue. Alors je déprimais, je n'étais plus attentif au cours, je ne parlais plus à mes amis, m'enfermant dans une solitude qui ne me ressemblait pas. Et puis un jour, RyeoWook sonna chez moi, inquiet. Alors, las, je lui racontais tout ce qui c'était passé depuis la dernière fois et il m'écouta sans m'interrompre. A la fin, il m'enlaça sans rien dire. Qu'aurait-il pu me dire d'ailleurs.

-je t'ai apporté ça.

Il me tendit un livre.

-il me fait un peu penser à ton histoire.

Puis il parti, sachant qu'il ne pouvait faire plus.

Alors intrigué, je pris l'exemplaire du petit prince et commença à le lire.

Au petit matin, j'eu la certitude que mon petit prince, c'était YeSung.

OoO

**J'aurais un peu l'air de mourir et ce ne sera pas vrai, ne viens pas voir ça, ce n'est pas la peine…. Tu comprends. C'est trop loin. Je ne peux pas emporter ce corps-là. C'est trop lourd.**

Le lendemain soir, je fus surpris lorsque mon voisin vint frapper à ma porte mais plus encore lorsque l'il me montra ses pieds.

-Désolé de vous déranger mais c'est devant votre porte depuis un petit bout de temps et ça m'étonnerai que ça sache frapper. Dit-il en m'indiquant ses pieds…. Ou plutôt, ce qui se trouvait à ses pieds à savoir une énorme tortue qui entra paresseusement dans l'appartement.

Il remercia son voisin avant de refermer la porte et de se tourner vers l'intruse qui le regardait également. Sur sa carapace était scotchée une enveloppe. Il la prit doucement et lu la lettre avant de se précipité vers la porte en courant, oubliant sa veste, pour partir en direction du parc, de cette colline. Il a peur de ce qu'il va y trouver.

-Tu es venu ? Tu n'aurais pas dû.

-Je ne comprends pas, que veux-tu faire exactement ?

-Je vais juste rentrer chez moi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Alors j'avais bien compris sa lettre. Mais c'était injuste.

-Pourquoi maintenant, tu as encore le temps, non ?

-Plus tard, ça fera plus mal. A moi et à ma famille. Il faut que je retourne chez moi maintenant.

Puis il me regarda en souriant mais son visage était pâle. Il tremblait et était couvert de sueur.

Le poison faisait déjà son effet.

Alors je l'attirais vers moi dans une étreinte réconfortante et passait en position assise, le maintenant confortablement contre moi.

-Quand tu regarderas les étoiles, tu penseras à moi. Moi de là-haut, je te regarderai devenir un adulte et je me moquerai de toi !

Il souriait et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour, même si quelques larmes traîtresses coulaient sur mes joues.

-Je deviendrai le premier adulte-enfant, celui qui ne voit qu'avec le cœur ce qui est invisible pour les yeux. Je regarderai les étoiles et me rappellerai le son de ta voix dans le vent. Je chercherai une tortue dans le ciel et ….

-D'accord, d'accord, ça ira comme ça. Ne m'oublie pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Bien sur, tu m'as apprivoisé, non ?

Il émit un doux rire qui se transforma en quinte de toux.

-Tu remettras la lettre à ma famille d'accord ?

Je hochais la tête, désormais incapable de parler.

-Embrasse-moi.

Et je m'exécutais. Un baiser papillon. Une dernière caresse.

Il ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres et s'en alla rejoindre les étoiles.

OoO

**Toutes les grandes personnes ont d'abord été des enfants…. Mais peu d'entre elles s'en souviennent**

Six mois ont passé depuis cette histoire mais elle reste dans mon cœur. J'ai donné la lettre aux parents de YeSung et on a pleuré tous les trois ensembles. Eux comme moi, nous gardons en nous le souvenir de YeSung comme quelqu'un de mystérieux et d'un être formidable qui avait illuminé leur vie.

Cette personne si secrète qui avait apprit la vérité au détour d'un examen médical qui lui avait révélé non seulement son adoption mais aussi ce mal qui le rongeait. Il ne voulait blesser personne, il s'était éloigné des ses amis et de sa famille mais s'était perdu dans la solitude. Il avait choisi d'affronter la douleur seul mais avait fini par en vouloir à ceux qui ne la voyait pas. Il avait été heureux. Il était le garçon venu des étoiles. Il y était retourné aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu sur cette terre. Tout est éphémère, même la vie. A quoi bon vouloir à tout prit devenir un adulte responsable et respectable si on a plus le temps de rien. Rire et profiter est bien plus important.

Alors je ferme les yeux et j'imagine….

Je ne suis plus un enfant. Je ne serai jamais un adulte.

C'est sûrement mieux comme ça.

D'ailleurs je vais de ce pas acheter une tortue, moi ! Et qui sait ? Je l'appellerai sûrement YeSung…


End file.
